Qu'noS and its Gods
Summary of sorts? This story mainly focuses on Scarlet , she has another name but that will not be of any importance for now, this story takes place on Qu'noS a planet with its own lore and its own dominant race the elves and shadows elves, this story contains refrences to a bunch of anime or takes inspiration and even lore from other books by accident or on purpose, this story will present you with the background of Scarlet, a tiny bit of alchemy at times and a mix of, Vampies, Mages, Gods, Elves, Evabeasts, Meabeasts, the grand reapers and in generall a lot of fantasy creatures and wildlife, it begins with Scarlet being in an underground facility beneath the city named "Metropolis" where she will begin to fight her way out as the possibly last vampire to exist on Qu'noS, on her escape she will meet different individuals, some are going to be friendly and others hostile, the second main place in this story is Fandralore, located near the grand death bay, but we will get to that later on. Chapter 1: Awakening a 19 year old teenager going by the name of Scarlet, is being hold underground in "Metropolis" by an organization called Firefly, her body taken apart and replaced with Mechanical parts bit by bit intending to make her a killing machine, but something goes wrong, the anesthetics the doctors gave to Scarlet started to wear off to early an insufficient dosage, as they replaced her other arm with the mechanical construct she wakes up, all the anger build up in her manifesting in an hexagonic shield around her, charging forward pinning a scientist on a wall, his body starts to be crushed between the shields and wall Scientist 1: "HELP HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME, CODE RED, CODE RED" Scarlet's thoughts are flooded with questions of why, why and who had done this to her, her crimson red eyes having a slight dark tint to them, Code red is being executed the troops begin to gather, the city evacuates,suddenly the doors shut down and close, following that most of the personal escapes quickly "Scarlet": "If you value your life, you excuse of an elf tell me where the way out is... now!" Sirens can be heard in the entire facility, the scientist's rips begin to break and shatter as the forcefield around Scarlet keeps pinning him down, the scientist shortly after has blood flow from his rib cage dripping on the ground, staining the clean white tiles blood red, he coughs up blood barely getting out a sentence mostly muffled by the fact that his entire ribcage is being mushed against the wall making it hard to breathe for the elven scientist, he raises his arm pointing it at a mirror to Scarlet's right, his arm shaking out of exhaustion. Scientist 1: "Th-This way, it is a one way... mirror...." One more time the Scientist coughs up blood his eyes filled with fear, soon after his lively eyes slowly losing all of their life and hope, they close, the dead body of the elf drops to the body making a thud sound like a bag of flour hitting the ground, heart stopped beating but the blood is still pouring and covering the ground around him, Scarlet turns to where the mirror is, right as she turns around the white lights shut off, guards begin to evacuate as well, to bad Scarlet can see a slight bit in the dark and already knows where to head to "Scarlet": "Why... What am i doing.... This is not me.. what have they turned me into.... i will have to find out... but first i have to get out here... before it is too late." Scarlet holds up her right arm, imagining an assault rifle in her head, her mechanical arm responds to her thoughts, she is feeling slightly disgusted at herself for what she has become, the arm splits up, it starts to reassemble itself, after just a few seconds her hand is gone and replaced with an assault rifle, a flashlight on top of it, Scarlet does not decide to turn the flashlight on not knowing who may be around, but keeps it there, she sneaks through the room stepping in the stream of blood flowing out of the room, her urge to drink the blood rising but she stops herself, she arrives at the mirror and smashes it with a kick from the side... the shards don't recoil to her they just fly forwards from her, there truly was no wall behind that mirror what so ever, footsteps can be heard.... Chapter 2: Another Perspective Zed from "Metropolis" hears rumors of a vampire that it is being hunted by firefly, questioning the greed of the towns folk, he decides to help the poor vampire out because Zed can recall having one vampire get lost in the hands of firefly, all was his fault if he would have just done something he may have saved that one vampire, Zed rushes home up the stairs, grabs the laptop while at it, setting up plans in advance, until a large squad of people rushes past his house, it's a hunting squad, remembering that firefly were the one hunting the vampire according to the rumors and firefly being the organization thats known for hunting vampires, he put up a plan, he will break that vampire out of there no matter what no matter what may come, he always wanted to see one again but never hurt one after losing one to his incompetence.... Zed: "Okay now we wait for them to enter the facility and start their plans, which I was able to catch from their radio communications." as he reckoned in advance the vampire has been transferred into the underground facility, he tinkered with the programs, making sure the dosage that was supposed to be given to the vampire was an insufficient dose of anaesthetics, which in turn won't keep her knocked out for long enough, following that Zed watched some of the painful operations, having puked multiple times already, made Zed decide to move out on his own terms.... Zed: "I can not watch this any longer i will have to do something..." a few hours later, the sirens are going off, everything according to Zed's plan the entire town has been alerted, windows are being closed, civilians are leaving the streets and troops are gathering in the city, Zed rushes to one of the vents of the facility, knowingly because of him always lurking around here in his free time, Zed looks around, making sure noone is there, sees no one, therefore Zed enters the vents, crawling through them to the room containing the fuse box, occasionally guards talking can be heard, zed begins to breath as quiet as possible knowing that elves have a formidable sense of hearing, he connects his laptop to the fuse box, including their mainframe. Zed: "Okay im hacked in, let's begin the takeover" he shuts down the security, locks the doors, the sound of doors closing abruptly echoing through the hallways the guards start knocking on his door as the lights shut down Guard 1: "Open the door now or we will have to enforce violence on you!" right after a dead body hits the floor and Scarlet turns around facing the mirror, zed sees what happened in the room, being in a trance like state to what he just witnessed, the security monitors turn offline making him snap out of it, Guard 2: "What was that?... the vampire broke free! the scientist is dead on the ground, run now!" the guards run away, right after they hear the mirror shatter, the sound of the vampire breaking free, possibly even rampaging in the facility, it all goes quiet, way too quiet for the liking of Zed Zed whispers quietly: "W-What just happened this is not going according to plan... it always goes according to plan."he grabs his laptop, stands up quickly but quiet, Zed sneaks out of the room stepping into a trail of liquid that he can't make out, but right as he walks around a corner, he can feel that someone is holding a cold metallic gun barrel at the back of his head, all he can see in the corner of his eyes are two cold crimson red eyes looking in his direction.... Chapter 3: On the way to... uhm where? Zed cracks a slight smile calming down, able to see it's the crimson red eyes of Scarlet he exhales, Scarlet persists to hold the gun to the back of his head, the two of them standing in the dark hallway Zed: "Greetings, may you not hold a gun to the head of the one who broke you out of here? i would appreciate that a lot thank you." Scarlet tilts her head a slight bit, following that sentence she turns on the flashlight, seeing the person in front of the gunbarrel is just a small boy with black hair, going down almost to his neck, not even a slight hint of hostility in the air from the boy, his blood does smell delicious but Scarlet keeps that to herself, lowering the gun scarlet asks him Scarlet: "I can tell you are not my enemy, but who are you.. you are just an elven boy.." Zed chuckles a slight bit turning around picking up his blood stained laptop, mumbling something about having to goddamn clean it again, right after he crams out a blue piece of paper, a blueprint of this place holding it in the light of the flashlight, Zed points to the left of them to a door after taking a close look at the blue prints Zed: "Okay listen, there is no power in this entire place all i have is a pocket generator in this laptop, I have an escape route, but first you have to break open this door to our left, the room it is inside contains important intel." Scarlet: "Why are you so calm in this situation, you are not normal" Zed: "Now stop talking for once and do what i say, Who said that i am normal anyway, should I panic you'd blow my brain out the second I did, now remove that door for me please, my power is about to run out at home and the generator will only last for 20 more minutes." Scarlet does not even question Zed once, building an evabeast field its shape consists out of perfect hexagons, a slight yellow glow radiates from the hexagons enlightening the room, Scarlet walks steadily into the direction of the door, as she steps closer the steel door begins to deform and bend out of its frame, suddenly the door is send flying through the room it was supposed to be the door of, metal shards fly past Zeds head, obviously he got scared, actually no... he did not pay any attention at all occupied with the cleaning of his laptop, the crazed boy stands up casually walking into the room, he grabs a few distinct files with big Z's written on them and leaves the room signaling Scarlet to follow. Zed: "Uhm okay that was close, let's go now i have got what i need we can leave now" Scarlet: "Okay we got what you wanted" So after obtaining the files they sneak throughout the basically deserted building after evacuation, into the room with the fuse box again, right into the vents, Zed leading the way, as they reach the outside, all that can be seen is the empty city, they all evacuated inside of the buildings, what a way to enforce the stereotype of a rampaging Vampire, Scarlet's eyes widen, as if seeing a huge city for the first time, that's the expression someone would have in that scenario, its cause may be memory loss due to mental pain, but anyway, Zed shows the way to his house Zed: "Here this way, take my hand i will lead you the way, i know that you have hindered sight at day now move" Zed says all that without even flinching a tiny bit, but Scarlet blushes up in a deep red unsure, she still takes his hand, surprised about Zed's knowledge, so they run, from rooftop to rooftop entering through a trapdoor, first issue is that someone should point out is how dirty Zed's room is but nevermind that, on the right side of the room there is an odd portal, it is turned on, slowly its energy is fading. Zed: "Okay, this is a portal it will bring you to a safer place, i will be waiting there" Scarlet: "What do you mean wit- ahhh!!"as zed finishes that sentence he pushes Scarlet who was standing in front of it fascinated into the portal, an expression of confusion imprinted on her face as she disappears into the portal, moments after a large flash of light is released and the portal disappears with Scarlet, nothing left behind, Zed is seen on the ground, his body covered in blood for some reason, as it shatters into white shards stained by blood, his face expressing pure pain but still a slight grin on his face... Chapter 4: Fandralore Build on the side of a mountain, the town of Fandralore is home to elves and shadow elves alike lead by Major Jack. This town wasn't built on the side of a mountain by accident, as it has ancient ruins filled with treasures of long forgotten civilizations and an outpost of the void hidden deep inside, the treasures are utilized by the townsfolk in order to boost their economy, but the outpost is unknown to townsfolk, it is only a rumor without proof for them The town itself looks humble. With its shingle rooftops, slate tile walls and calm waterfall, Fandralore has a heavenly atmosphere. The main remnant of old civilizations is the mage tower, which was built 750 years ago and designed by long lost wood elves which died out making this their last building on Qu'noS, the architecture is breathtaking as they were likely to be the best architects on Qu'noS by far. .... ???: "a vampire has appeared, interesting quite interesting indeed... hmm a hunt would be great mhmmm what do you think my servants..." only the clanking of chains following the words of that person, a dark bloodlust filled presence is watching... Scarlet wakes up slowly on the mossy stone floor, finding herself in an old building inside of a dark forest. Light of the morning sun is streaming into the room through a window, lightening up the place in a comfy yellow-orange color. The building lies near to an overgrown main road which was merely a dirt path covered in shrubs and small bushes now. It leads to Fandralore according to the rusty signs nearby somehow it makes Scarlet want to go there, maybe that was where she was supposed to go, she is not sure but she will try. Scarlet walks down the building outside. Wind gently sways the tall grasses nearby, while the bushes stay strong in their position just moving a tiny bit every time. Scarlet: "M-My head hurts.... i will need to find Zed, did he not tell me he will be waiting... my god it hurts so badly.... my head feels like it's going to blast into pieces..." A few rustles can be heard in the bushes, something is moving through them, moving closer and closer onto Scarlet, Scarlet's crimson red eyes spying along the dense forest, it is all oddly green. The rustling comes even closer and Scarlet takes a stance that does look like as if she is ready to fight, her hands forming fists, the rustling comes even closer, something runs out of the bushes and shrubs, it's a phimmin... a white rabbit like creature just that it has bigger ears and red eyes and mostly white fur, because they mostly are all albinos from birth with rare exceptions. The phimmin slowly closes onto Scarlet nuzzling her leg out of curiosity. Scarlet picks the phimmin up petting its head while holding it in her arms, Scarlet: "Naww my little one~ are you lost? let's take you with me shall we?" Scarlet says with a happy and calm tone, after twenty minutes of walking along the overgrown path heading to the so called place "Fandralore" Scarlet decides to put the phimmin down again, it walks a few meters but then the phimmin's ears perk up, it has heard something from afar, a foul scent lies in the air but nothing can be seen at first. The smell of rotten flesh to be precise at the same time the sound of chains clanking clearly heard around them, it seems to come closer from behind them. Scared the phimmin begins to run away from the source, heading forward from Scarlet, after 20 meters it stops suddenly, simultaneously the sound of flesh being ripped apart coming out of the direction of the phimmin. An expression of fear and disgust is imprinted on Scarlet's face as she looks into the direction Scarlet: "L..... Little one?" Scarlet takes a closer almost throwing up seeing the blood and innards everywhere and the Phimmin impaled by a cold steel chain, a chain that clearly has to be made out of organic matter by how it is moving and how it is absorbing the blood on it but it has the look of a plain old Metal. The Phimmin corpse is absorbed completely leaving behind the skeleton dropping it onto the ground, Scarlet begins to run away, but all her running seems to not get rid of the Chain noises, the chain noises close in on her. In the corner of her eye she can see a boy with chains coming of his body, standing motionless there half of it what can be seen is covered by twigs and shrubs in line of sight. Yellow eyes, large sharp teeth, black hair, small height, blood stained clothes and smiling, he's maybe the age of 13 only, the plants around the boy slowly losing their colors Scarlet thinks slightly confused: "a human boy.. this young...?" Because she got distracted wondering why a human is on Qu'noS. she finds herself being strafed by a chain, it barely hits her arm and ricochets away again, her heart is pounding as she is running, past twigs and trees, almost stumbling causing her to be hit once more by a chain she just barely manages to get out of the forest stumbling over a root but finding herself in front of the city Fandralore. The Chains disappeared and the boy as well. Clearly the forest is his territory judging by what just happened. Scarlet stands up removing the dust and dirt from her. Scarlet's entire body shaking from the shock of being hunted again, it felt so familiar to her, that smile... a thick mist covers the ground near the town, a flute being played nearby as well somehow the sky is turning orange and darker again, is it late evening already? Scarlet raises her head slowly, brushing her hair to the side out of her face. Scarlet breathing heavily mumbling: "Wh.... what just... what just happened...." Someone approaches Scarlet from the side putting their hand on her shoulder, the hand is ice cold it seems, Scarlet turns her head to her right, her face lightening up in happiness... Chapter 5: Return of a lost comrade.. It is someone she knows, someone who said he will be waiting he wasn't lying, she can barely see anything due to the sunlight shining behind the him but she can still make out that it must be... Zed. Scarlet: "You are alive!" Zed: "Ughh yes what else, being shot doesn't kill me if I am able to save myself, I told you I will be waiting here. Now let me dispose of this flute, everything that I taste right now tastes like flute because I played this thing for half a day through ugh" Scarlet: "Why was there a human boy in the forest, why did he attack me?" Zed sighs in response his face turning serious and his stare focused into the forest, he spots slight movement in the bushes but decides to ignore it for now Zed: "Stop asking so many things please. The boy? you are lucky you survived now never talk about him while in the presence of townsfolk. They see him as one of the Qu'noS gods, Cain guardian of the forest. Don't tell me you pissed him off by interacting with wildlife nevermind I don't even want an answer" So they leave the outskirts of the city. Walking up a small hill they can spot the city, or more like the town. Every street is tilted by being build cheaply on the mountain side. Who needs a proper foundation right? No wonder the town looks all come down and rotten.Arriving in the town. Zed: "Could you stop asking me things about local plant life and these altars!" Slightly pouting scarlet goes quiet while still looking happily around the town. The altars she has seen were riddled with blood stains and chains. Scarlet: "B-but those aren't religions those are sacrificial altars from cults i bet." Scarlet whispers towards Zed who has not been listening instead he was just grabbing a few fruits from a nearby store without the shop owner noticing at all. The streets are vivid and riddled with life for someone as small and smart as Zed there is no issue stealing in broad daylight at all it even is easier at day than at night. Zed shows scarlet the way throughout the rather lively but comedown town Fandralore, walking along rooftops as if they were pathways seems to be nothing unusual there as no one even bat an eye at Zed. 45 minutes in and wandering through the city scarlet seems to be exhausted clearly but Zed moves on anyway. Scarlet: "Can't we take a break or something pleaseee." There is no answer from zed, just a subtle hand movement pointing towards a door on the side of the mountain. The door is as tilted as the street hanging in a 60° angle, the nearby ground is covered in plants such as small shrubs and moss. Carrying the appearance as if a landslide just crashed down onto a smaller hut and rooftop creating this odd house in the process. Entering it engulfs the two of them in an odd presence, it's all messy and chaotic ignoring the fact that it smells like blood everywhere inside of that place. Opened folders and files about vampire experimenting and operating spread across the floor, the files are not even incomplete as they even contain marks for measuring the canines worth depending on their size and specimen all the way to how a vampire works and its weaknesses.. Scarlet: "What are these?! Are those the files you stole back then!" Zed turns his head backwards towards Scarlet slowly noticing the hexagonal shield manifesting he sighs staring at Scarlet with a cold manner. Frustration expressed greatly in Scarlet's face. Scarlet: "Answer me!" Zed: "... It's nothing of your concern i have personal reasons to know such data. But here it goes" Zed turns around again collecting the files paying no attention to Scarlet in the process. He takes out a sheet containing the heading "Speculation: Creation of Gods" Its first two lines contain as such. "Test Subject 1: Creating an artificial Human Cain, Failure. Casualties: 600000 Elves" "Test Subject 2: Creating a phantasm Zed, Success. Price: 374 Vampires" Zed continues his speech: "They did not even bother to count in the killed vampires as Casualties just as a price for my Creation. Vampires are just objects for them just a currency for their alchemy. They are greedy and see them self as the superior race vampire sacrifices are not documented. That is my only goal i want to take revenge. I want to eradicate Firefly they took the lives of hundreds of Vampires just to create beings surreal to this world concepts ideas dreams." Scarlet just stands still, mumbling the words "Human", "600000" and "Deaths" slowly after she had taken in the information of Zed who just snapped at her hearing that there used to be Vampires. She is not sure how to respond to what she just saw the rest of the file is not readable for her as it is all written in something resembling German which she does not speak nor understand. Chapter 6: Internal Problems ???: "Someone hacked into our systems?! That Vampire has an ally.." The voice is female and causes even the ground to shake with the amount of anger it carries with it. Her innocent appearance does fool one with her waist long pink hair and ruby red eyes ignoring that she is small as well. The elven soldier stands still in a military manner stuttering in fear. Elven Soldier: "Y-Yes Boss, we have reported th-that our research files have b-been stolen as well. According to the s-surveillance footage the ally may just be a Phantasm we are not quite sure as the target person has not displayed any abilities except unusual high intelligence." ??? whispers and mumbles unclear as she is clearly frustrated, resting her hand on her hands shaking her head right after saying: "Zed. It is Zed you confirmed the kill of an ally of hers but have you ever seen the corpse? No because it stood up again and faded away. That's the Phantasm created out of hundreds of Vampire souls. Because of your INCOMPETENCE in keeping him locked up he escaped and he will be back for revenge." Elven soldier: "Excuse me miss but there was nothing we could ha-" The head of the solder just fell down onto the ground with ??? standing right behind him holding a sharp crimson red blade dripping blood from it, holding it in her hand whispering: "There was nothing you could have done about this either. Fool." ??? Walks back to her desk ordering a cleaning android in as she sits back watching the red fluid spreading outwards from the beheaded elf. She cracks a smile and starts laughing like a maniac. Minutes later... ???: "... I told you to investigate the portal frame, it has to be calibrated to a certain location even if it was blown up after usage your special forces commando is known for reconstruction of crime scenes now work!" She hangs up the phone as she opens a drawer on her desk taking out a picture of 2 boys on each of her sides both have short black hair one has Yellow eyes and Chains bound to his arms the other dark green eyes while his body seems slightly faded away near to transparent each of them bear sharp teeth as they smile brightly. Tears run down her face and sobbing is heard while she sits in her office alone crying. ???: "Th-They were so innocent when they w-were younger..."Kategorie:Bücher